


Starting A Life

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For hc_bingo. The prompt is 'accident.' Morishita takes Hiromu to his home and to his bed, although not for the reasons he'd like. Will be an AU fic if Morishita ever gets backstory in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting A Life

**Author's Note:**

> Because apparently these two are my curtain fic pairing for the show. :X

Title: Starting A Life  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Sakurada Hiromu/Morishita Toru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: For hc_bingo. The prompt is 'accident.'  
Notes: Because apparently these two are my curtain fic pairing for the show. :X

\--

“How much longer until we get to your house?”

Morishita checked his watch. “We’ve been on the train for two hours, so just one hour left.”

Hiromu leaned back in his seat, frowning thoughtfully. “I never would have pegged you as a country boy.”

He smiled at that. “Why? Because I sit at a computer all day?”

Most people would have fumbled for a response. Hiromu just shrugged and said, “Yeah. I’d be surprised if you even have wireless there.”

But Morishita found Hiromu’s bluntness refreshing in its own way, so he didn’t dwell on that. “My father is a farmer, but he’s always encouraged me in my chosen career path.” He rummaged around in his travel bag. “Of course, it helps that my sister was more interested in the farm. As for wireless, I believe Tou-san said something about not seeing the point in paying for it after I moved out, so I suggest you take advantage of my phone.” He handed said device to Hiromu. “Here, you can look up the types of animals you’ll see there.”

“Thanks.” Hiromu stared intently as an article about a cow. “Hey, what about your mother?”

Morishita cleared his throat. “She died when I was about ten.”

Hiromu squeezed Morishita’s arm, which made him feel better… and guilty. Hiromu had his own issues concerning his parents, and Morishita didn’t to burden him further. Honestly, he’d planned on avoiding the ‘meet my father’ thing as long as he could, but without thinking he’d mentioned the milk tasted so much better back home than in the EMC cafeteria, and Hiromu had asked what the difference was…

Maybe he needed to change the subject. “You better be careful come dinnertime. Tou-san will try to overfeed you. He’s, ah, quite a nurturer.”

“Good.” Hiromu’s gaze was fixed on the cow again. “We’ve had nothing but crackers here, I’m starving. I’ll probably eat my share and yours.”

“Thanks for the warning,” Morishita snerked. Perhaps this would go well after all.

\--

Morishita napped for the last hour on the train, then found himself pointing out various landmarks to Hiromu as they walked to the farm. Old signs, old neighbors, that one cat that was probably pushing twenty now, but still managed to chase down Morishita when they tried to cut through her yard. He didn’t mind: it was fun to see his hometown through someone else’s eyes. And he suspected Hiromu hadn’t done much traveling (and a lot of other things that didn’t involve training) when he was young, thus making a few houses and a territorial cat every bit as novel as a cosmopolitan city.

And sometimes, Hiromu grabbed his arm, or even his hand. They were almost neutral expressions of affection, but seeing how closed off Hiromu could be, it meant more than Morishita could properly say.

“Finally.” He spotted the Morishita Farm’s blue roof. “Tou-san’s probably got dinner ready; it’s pretty late.”

“Right.” Hiromu gazed at him seriously. “Morishita, do you think there’ll be cows there?”

He swallowed a laugh, squeezing Hiromu’s hand for a moment. “There will be several cows, Hiromu-kun. If you want, you can even milk one.”

Hiromu smirked. “Awesome.”

“Toru-kun!” How his heavy-set father managed to move that quickly, Morishita would never know. He bounded from the door to them, hugging Morishita and bowing to Hiromu. “You must be the Sakurada kid!” He gave Hiromu a faux stern look. “Have you been treating my little boy right, young man?”

“Yes!” Hiromu all but yelped as he bowed back stiffly. Morishita blinked. He never would have imagined anyone making Hiromu nervous, but apparently his father was just that intimidating.

“Relax, kid!” Tou-san slapped Hiromu on the back soundly, sending Hiromu stumbling two steps.

“Tou-san.” It was time to rescue his boyfriend. “Hiromu-kun’s had a long walk, and a longer train ride. I think it’s time for dinner.”

“Well, it you insist.” He slung an arm around Hiromu’s shoulders, leading him into the house. Morishita followed closely. “C’mon, I spent all day cooking, and I know you’re gonna love it!” Hiromu nodded awkwardly.

Morishita took a moment to turn his back and laugh (quietly) as he took off his shoes. Tou-san had a strong personality, but it was clear that he’d already taken a liking to Hiromu. And while Hiromu… also had a strong personality, he was obviously trying to impress his father. This could work. This could work out quite well indeed--

“Toru-kun!” His father sounded oddly panicked. “I think I broke your boyfriend!”

Morishita dashed into the kitchen… and saw Hiromu frozen in place. Presumably because of the place of fried chicken on the kitchen table.

His father poked Hiromu. “Well, I guess we could always hang our clothes out to dry on him.”

Morishita hid his face in his hands.

\--

“… Tou-san, I don’t believe you. I told you that Hiromu-kun has a condition!”

“Yes, I know! The chickens-- which is why I made fried chicken for dinner. Nothing better to soothe someone than presenting them with the corpse of their most feared foe, right?”

“Tou-san, that only works in shounen manga.” There was a soft sigh. “I know this may not impress you, but Hiromu-kun is… dear to me.”

“I’ll say.” A rough laugh. “This is probably the first time you’ve brought a boy to your bed--”

“Tou-san, stop-- just **stop** , okay?!” Another sigh. “It’s not just that. I… I wanna start a life with him.”

“Oh.”

“Exactly. Except who wants to start a life with someone whose father terrifies him?”

“He didn’t terrify me,” Hiromu managed at long last.

“Oh, good, you didn’t die.” Morishita’s father patted his hand. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah.” Hiromu sat up, stretching-- and then a thought hit him. “You can make it up to me by letting me see the cows tomorrow. Um, sir.”

“That’s all?” He grinned again, grabbing Hiromu in one last hug. “Son, you can look at all the cows on this farm if you want!” He stood up. “I gotta sleep, so I’ll leave you two alone.” He winked. “If you two wanna indulge your hormones, feel free, but keep it down.” He whispered something in Morishita’s ear, than ambled off.

Hiromu had to know. “What did he say?”

Morishita groaned, plopping down on the bed. “He reminded me that the condoms are in the upstairs bathroom.”

“Oh. That was nice of him.” Hiromu supposed.

“He always does this.” Hiromu blinked as Morishita… hugged him. Judging from his tone and the clinginess it was more for Morishita’s comfort than Hiromu’s, so he patted Morishita on the back a few times. “I really am sorry, Hiromu-kun.”

“It’s fine.”

“… It is?”

Hiromu patted Morishita’s back one more time. “Your father’s heart was in the right place. It was just an accident.” Morishita nuzzled his shoulder. Good. He was totally a supportive boyfriend right now. “’Sides, I work with Jin-san. Your father is a dream compared to that.”

Morishita pulled away, eyes bright. “That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Cool.” He decided to ask his question. “So, did you really mean that about starting a life with me?”

“… You heard that?”

“I can hear everything when I’m frozen. Acting is another story.”

“Um.” Morishita bit his lip. “If you want to…” The he looked Hiromu right in the eye. “I want to.”

Words were never Hiromu’s strength, but he needed to say something. “Of course I want to.”

And it must’ve worked, because Morishita kissed his cheek, and they settled down for bed. Maybe later they’d need the condoms, but for now, snuggling and kissing would do.

\--

“Toru-kun, wake up.”

Morishita stirred, looking up at his father blearily. He was alone, but he vague remembered Hiromu waking up early to see the cows. “Tou-san?”

“You’re marrying Sakurada, Toru-kun.”

“Okay.” Morishita rubbed his eyes. “Why?”

“He milked all my cows in under ten minutes.” Tou-san gazed out the window, eyes intent. “If you don’t marry him, Toru-kun, I will.”


End file.
